


Лабиринт Сасквоча

by KisVani



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эшли не слишком счастлива от того, что ее старшая сестра поспешно вышла замуж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт Сасквоча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на третий сериальный Fandom Fighting по ситуации "безумие/раздвоение личности", ретейлинг фильма "Лабиринт Фавна", в роли Офелии - Эшли, которой здесь 16 лет, вместо матери - старшая сестра, остальные элементы истории тоже слегка изменены.

__

_Есть где-то под толщей земли волшебное царство. Там нет несправедливости или лжи, нет болезней без лечения и невозможных чудес. Королева и король того царства и их друзья никогда не стареют и не умирают.  
  
Давным-давно у них была дочь, принцесса, слишком любопытная и слишком юная. Она бежала из волшебного царства на поверхность, в мир людей.  
  
Она потеряла память, ослепленная светом солнца, страдала от голода, болезней и старости... а потом умерла. Ее душа была заключена на земле, вдали от дома, и она вновь и вновь проживает свою жизнь, не зная истины о себе. Но королева и король подземного царства верят, что когда-нибудь их дочь вернется домой._  
  
— Эш, почему твои сказки всегда такие мрачные? – Эбби задумчиво положила руку на живот. – Что ни сказка – кто-то страдает и умирает.  
— Но тебе же нравится, – ответила ее младшая сестра.  
  
Эбби вздохнула и опустилась на кровать. Завтра они будут уже на месте, а пока остановились на ночь в гостинице, которая по уровню обслуживания напоминает обычный дешевый американский мотель, но расположена при этом в каком-то старом, почти разваливающемся доме.  
  
«Я думала, что «старый свет» – это только метафора», – пыталась пошутить Эшли, когда они только вселились.  
  
Потом Эбби чуть было не проломила гнилую доску пола, и стало не до шуток.   
  
В первый раз после многочасового полета и последующей поездки в автобусе они остановились. Завтра обеих сестер должен был забрать водитель нового мужа Эбби.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои сказки, а вот Адаму...  
  
Эшли фыркнула и натянула одеяло повыше. Это имя уже два с половиной года не дает ей покоя. После смерти родителей им с Эбби было сложно. Старшая сестра попрощалась с мечтой о ФБР ради младшей. Пусть Эшли не просила этого, но ничего не могла сделать, кроме как смириться с тем, что делала Эбби ради нее.  
  
Но на поспешную свадьбу, беременность и переезд смотреть сквозь пальцы не могла.  
  
— Адам старше тебя лет на сто, – сказала Эшли резко, – он как раз застал времена, когда все истории рассказывали только вслух.  
— Эш, не утрируй. Он не такой старый, к тому же любит меня и готов принять тебя в семью. Неужели этого мало?  
— Мне это не нравится, – пробубнила Эшли.  
— Это потому, что тебе всего пятнадцать.  
— Шестнадцать.  
— Ладно, – улыбнулась Эбби, – всего шестнадцать.  
  
Когда она заснула, Эшли достала свой старый телефон и, посветив экраном, выудила из сумки книгу, которую взяла несмотря на недовольство сестры. Никто из них двоих не знал, откуда она в их доме. Может быть, мама, любившая антиквариат, купила вместе с чем-то или книга принадлежала кому-то из их предков. В любом случае, в небольшой истрепанной книжке убористым почерком были написаны истории о странных существах, их местах обитания и рационе; текст дополняли рисунки, словно зарисовки в настоящих заметках натуралиста.  
  
Эшли обожала эту книгу, а Эбби ненавидела. «Нужно жить реальностью, – говорила она, – иначе ты никогда не сможешь стать взрослой». Почти все подростки хотят перестать быть детьми. Водить машину, а лучше – байк и чтоб к ним относились серьезно. Но Эшли насмотрелась на «взрослость» сестры и не хотела становиться такой. Усталой, потерянной и лишенной сил.  
  
Эбби было душно, и она открыла окно. Здесь они были большими, но забранными решетками. Видимо, чтоб постояльцы не сбежали, не заплатив. Прохладный ночной воздух заставлял Эшли сильнее закутываться в одеяло, пока она листала книжку. Она видела все эти записи и рисунки сотни раз, но ей нравилось пересматривать их снова и снова.  
  
За окном раздался какой-то писк. Эшли отложила книгу и встала с кровати. Снова этот писк, но уже ближе. Она прошла по комнате, стараясь не разбудить сестру.  
  
На окне, с наружной стороны, сидел кролик. Немного странный, больше коричневый, чем серый, а может, это луна, выглядывающая из-за облаков, делала все обманчивым.  
Что зверек мог делать тут, так близко от людей?  
  
— Привет, – сказала Эшли.  
  
Кролик склонил голову, будто пытаясь лучше ее рассмотреть, а потом спрыгнул вниз.  
Эшли прикрыла окно и вернулась к своей кровати. Книжка была открыта на странице о нуббинах: небольших пушистых существах, которые очень симпатичны на вид и очень быстро размножаются. «Может, – подумала Эшли, закрывая книгу, – я и встретила нуббина, просто тут он выглядит не совсем правильно? Надо ему об этом сказать». Она хихикнула, убрала свои вещи в сумку и легла в кровать.  
  
Завтра их с Эбби ждет беспокойный день.  
  
Эшли проснулась оттого, что сестра тормошила ее за плечо.  
  
— Нам пора? – спросила она и глянула в сторону окна.  
  
Там было темно.  
  
— Да, – сказала Эбби, – водитель приехал пораньше. Днем обещают грозу, и Адам решил поторопиться.  
— Мог бы и в аэропорт машину отправить, – пробурчала Эшли, сбрасывая одеяло.  
  
Она собрала свои вещи и помогла собраться Эбби; скоро они уже ехали к новому дому. Эшли пыталась различить в английских пейзажах что-то, что бы отличало их от привычных ей американских, но не видела ничего такого уж необычного. Она подумала, что, наверное, это из-за того, как редко им удавалось выбраться за город.  
  
— Постарайся быть милой, – попросила Эбби.  
  
Эшли скорчила недовольное лицо и плотнее запахнула свою кожаную куртку. Даже в салоне было прохладно. Начиналась сырая, промозглая осень.  
  
  
Приехали они уже к обеду. Дождь не начался, но тучи собирались в одну огромную, почти черную, угрожающую массу, заволакивая все небо.  
  
Машина подъехала к старому особняку, который исключительно для вида окружал невысокий каменный забор. Если бы не свет в паре окон и несколько машин у входа, можно было бы решить, что это место заброшено.  
  
Эшли уже встречалась с Адамом. Он был невысок, а его лицо казалось ей словно кем-то пережеванным.  
  
— Рад снова видеть вас, – сказал он, не улыбаясь.  
— Угу, – буркнула Эшли, не протягивая руки.  
— Следует говорить «Здравствуйте», юная леди.  
  
Она угрюмо посмотрела на него, размышляя, что же можно сказать навязанному родичу, но Адам отвлекся, подавая руку Эбби, которая с трудом выбралась из машины.  
  
— Дорога была ужасной! – сказала сестра Эшли. – Я так рада, что мы вместе!  
— Да. Это хорошо.  
  
Эшли закатила глаза, когда они поцеловались.  
  
До вечера они успели немного: перенести вещи в свои комнаты (Адам сказал, что будет жить отдельно, пока Эбби не родит), помыться с дороги и познакомиться с людьми, работающими здесь: Генри, который занимался техникой и садом, и Кейт, совмещающей обязанности кухарки, уборщицы и экономки. Они оба показались Эшли милыми, а Эбби было не до того. Дорога совсем сморила ее, и она отправилась спать.  
  
Дождь все не начинался, так что Эшли решила погулять.  
  
Ограда, как она и подозревала, оказалась сделанной сугубо для вида. Может, когда-то она и была преградой для хищников, приходящих из леса, но сейчас в ней стало больше проломов, чем, собственно, ограды.  
  
Возле нее ее встретил кролик, как брат-близнец похожий на того, что она видела раньше.  
— Нуббины выглядят не так, – доверительно сказала Эшли зверьку.  
  
Тот посмотрел на нее, склонив голову все так же, как прежний, а потом начал меняться.   
  
Глаза увеличивались, уши и лапы втягивались внутрь раздувающегося тела. Сначала Эшли перепугалась, но что-то заставило ее замереть. И после метаморфоз перед ней оказался нуббин. Такой же, как в ее книге.  
  
— Ух ты! – сказала она.  
  
Пискнув, нуббин запрыгал в сторону леса. Эшли бросилась следом. Нуббин привел ее к запущенному лабиринту из живого кустарника и заскочил в него.  
  
Поблуждав там немного, Эшли вышла к центру. Там находилось что-то, что она назвала бассейном за неимением лучшего термина. Довольно большое в диаметре, круглое отверстие в земле, выложенное камнем. На дне тонкий слой воды. Эшли наклонилась, рассматривая тяжелое темное небо, отражающееся в нем.  
  
— Ваше Высочество! – хриплый голос, раздавшийся за спиной, почти заставил Эшли прыгнуть в бассейн.  
  
Тот, кого она увидела, повернувшись, тоже.  
  
Перед ней стояло человекоподобное существо. Около двух метров ростом, с длинными руками и ногами. И целиком и полностью покрытое шерстью. А лицо отдаленно напоминало морду обезьяны.  
  
Эшли видела подобные изображения в своей книге.  
  
— Ты сасквоч. В смысле, йети.  
  
Он утвердительно закивал.  
  
— Почему ты назвал меня Высочеством?  
  
Странно, но страха перед ним не было. Точно так же, как мыслей о том, что это розыгрыш. Сасквоч выглядел слишком... реальным. А рядом с его ногами прыгали трое нуббинов, Эшли была уверена, что один из них – тот самый, что изменился на ее глазах.  
  
— Ты принцесса, – сказал сасквоч.  
  
— Круто, – ответила Эшли. – Я просто счастлива это слышать. Где моя корона?  
— Ты можешь вернуться домой, – сказал сасквоч без всякой реакции на ее выпад. – В подземное царство.  
— И как?  
— Ты пройдешь испытания.  
— Хм... какие?  
— Все будет в книге.  
  
И потом он и нуббины просто исчезли. Эшли походила еще немного вокруг, но никого больше не нашла и отправилась к дому.  
  
Когда она вернулась к дому, начался обещанный еще утром дождь.  
  
К вечеру следующего дня планировался ужин для друзей Адама, застрявших, как и все остальные, в особняке. Для Эшли нашлось вечернее платье, дорогое даже на вид, но ее воротило от одной мысли, что она будет сидеть за столом с Вортом.  
  
— Сделай это ради меня, – попросила Эбби.  
  
Эшли вздохнула и дала неуверенное согласие. Но сасквоч и книга разрушили это обещание. У нее были испытания, странная история и безумная, но хотелось верить хоть в такое глупое чудо.  
  
Днем Эшли увидела, как Кейт и какой-то мужчина в темной одежде разговаривали, прячась за углом дома. Работница Адама передала мужчине какие-то папки, а потом они кивнули друг другу и разошлись. Он пошел в сторону леса, она – в дом. Эшли надеялась, что ее никто из них не заметил.  
  
В книге уже под вечер появилась запись, что в старом амбаре живут двое. Механический человек и невидимка. Эшли следовало остановить их эксперименты до того, как те подорвут амбар вместе с лесом.  
  
Это выглядело смешно, но так как она уже решила сходить с ума всеми возможными силами – почему бы нет?  
  
Первое «почему бы» встретило ее уже за дверями. Ненадолго прекратившийся ливень оставил повсюду грязь. Эшли не была уверена, успеет ли переодеться, и пошла в том же платье, в которое ее заставили одеться по случаю приезда друзей Адама. Туфли и колготы она испачкала моментально, а потом и подол.  
  
«Ворт явно разозлится», – подумала Эшли с какой-то злой радостью.  
  
Амбар действительно стоял там, куда указывала карта в ее книге. Изнутри раздавались хлюпающие звуки. Эшли решительно толкнула двери.  
  
Сначала она не увидела никого, хотя и почти запуталась в паутине прямо на входе. А потом различила человека, сидящего в кресле посреди амбара. Он был стар и изможден, его седые волосы нуждались в мытье и расческе. А к его груди присоединялся странный аппарат со шкалами, рычагами и трубками.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер, – сказала Эшли.  
  
Он вскинул голову, поднял руку, в которой оказался зажат пистолет, и выстрелил. Ей едва удалось отскочить в сторону.  
  
— Эй, я же вам...  
  
Еще один выстрел.  
  
Эшли почти отбежала к стене и только сейчас заметила, что вокруг полно какой-то электроники. Кнопки нажимались сами по себе, повсюду на экранах менялись показания. Она присмотрелась и увидела какую-то тень. Ей показалось, что удалось даже различить лицо.  
  
«Механический человек и человек-невидимка», – поняла Эшли.  
  
В нее снова выстрелили. Все походило на то, что эти двое работали не слишком слаженно. Можно было попробовать их обмануть. Конечно, еще можно попробовать рассказать кому-то, но кто поверит Эшли? Это ее сумасшествие и ее сказка.  
  
— Эй! – она встала как раз между механическим человеком и невидимкой. – Ты!!!  
  
Он выстрелил, а Эшли пригнулась. Пуля попала в компьютер, и тот выпустил сноп искр. Остальные пронзительно запищали.  
  
Эшли помчалась к дверям. Последнее, что она увидела, прежде, чем грязь залила ей лицо, как амбар осыпается пеплом.  
  
  
Адам и Эбби были в ярости, что она испортила платье. Ее, словно солдата в казарме, отправили на кухню, помогать Кейт.  
  
— Все могло быть и хуже, – сказала та философски.  
  
Эшли сидела на столе и чистила картошку над миской, стоящей на ее коленях.  
  
— Расскажи я тебе, что было на самом деле – засмеешь, – сказала она.  
  
Кейт фыркнула. Она мыла посуду после ужина, который Эшли так удачно пропустила.  
  
— Тебе нравится бесить мистера Ворта, это я заметила.  
— Мне не нравится Ворт, – сказала Эшли, – мне не нравится, что я здесь, но есть еще кое-что.  
— Расскажешь?  
  
Еще чего, будет она ей рассказывать. Точно отправят в психушку, если сказать, что ты принцесса подземного царства.  
  
— Лучше, – сказала Эшли, – расскажи про того парня, с которым я видела тебя сегодня ночью. Что это за папку ты ему передала?  
  
Какое-то время обе молчали.  
  
— Ты умеешь хранить секреты? – спросила наконец Кейт, не отвлекаясь от мытья посуды.  
— Эй, я росла со старшей сестрой, – ответила Эшли, – которая почти стала агентом ФБР. Конечно, я умею хранить секреты. В чем дело?  
  
Кейт выключила воду и поспешно вытерла руки полотенцем.  
  
— Муж твоей сестры – глава преступной организации, занимающейся практически всеми видами противозаконной деятельности. Наркотики, оружие, проституция, черный рынок органов…  
  
Эшли хотела бы не верить, но тот сухой тон, которым говорила Кейт, нельзя было принять за шутку.  
  
— Эбби, – прошептала Эшли.  
— Твоей сестре ничего не грозит, – сказала Кейт, а потом неуверенно добавила: – Мы на это надеемся.  
  
Эшли оперлась на тумбочку, потому что ноги ее почти не слушались.  
  
— Почему вы не схватите его сейчас? Эбби знает?  
— Нет, – Кейт ответила сразу на оба вопроса, – у нас слишком мало доказательств, к тому же нам необходим эффект неожиданности.  
— А почему бы… – начала Эшли, но поняла, что происходит, быстрее, чем успела закончить фразу.  
  
Они используют их, пока Адам отвлекается на беременность Эбби и на выходки ее сестры – он не замечает, что над его головой начали сгущаться тучи.  
  
— Обещай, – попросила Эшли, – что не дашь их в обиду. Защитишь мою сестру и племянника.  
— Обязательно, – пообещала ей Кейт. – Ты тоже не пострадаешь, даю слово.  
  
Следующее испытание состоялось той же ночью. Сасквоч протянул Эшли металлический цилиндр.  
  
— Обведи круг в этой стене, – сказал он, – и сможешь пройти сквозь нее. Ты окажешься в замке вампира. За его спиной будет ящик. Возьми оттуда шкатулку с синей птицей. Не ешь ничего и не пей. Сразу же возвращайся назад. Они помогут тебе.  
  
Повинуясь его кивку, к Эшли приблизились трое нуббинов, вынырнувших из темноты комнаты.  
  
— Я поняла, – сказала она, – все сделаю.  
  
Как только сасквоч исчез, она обвела круг в стене. Та пошла рябью, и когда Эшли коснулась ее, ладонь прошла насквозь, как будто перед ней был воздух, а не кирпичная кладка. Эшли вздохнула и прошла сквозь стену.  
  
Она оказалась в коридоре, стены которого уходили вверх так высоко, что едва удавалось различить потолок. Эшли пошла вперед по темному паркету, блестящему под светом сотен свечей в массивных подсвечниках.  
  
Она оглядывалась по сторонам, но старалась не задерживать взгляд на гобеленах, украшающих стены. Потому что изображенные на них реки крови заставляли беспокойно теребить рукава футболки, в которой она обычно спала.  
  
Вампиры с длинными черными когтями убивали людей. На пирах и в бою, повсюду были картины смерти. Вот одна вампирша с кроваво-красными волосами вгрызается в шею мужчине в доспехах римского центуриона, вот другой когтистый монстр, уже в средневековом костюме, разрезает горло обнаженной девушке, а другой вампир подставляет под струю крови чашу...  
  
Эшли побежала вперед, не оглядываясь, как вдруг увидела на одном из гобеленов, как вампиры разрывают живот беременной женщине со светлыми волосами.  
  
В зал она буквально выскочила: коридор раздавался вширь и ввысь, словно был не постройкой, а появился сам, как подземный тоннель. Нуббины с курлыканьем догнали Эшли. Она беспокойно оглянулась: гобелены были и здесь, но посреди зала располагался огромный стол. Он ломился от яств и питья, Эшли насчитала как минимум тридцать разных винных бутылок. На единственном стуле, больше похожем на трон, сидел он. Хозяин этого замка. Вампир.  
  
Он не казался очень большим, сасквоч был крупнее. Но от этого ощущение ужаса не уходило. Костлявый, с вытянутым лицом и длинными черными когтями на руках. Одет во все черное: черный старомодный костюм, черный шейный платок. Эшли наклонилась ради интереса: туфли с вытянутыми носками тоже были черными. И он спал или пребывал в подобном сну состоянии. Глаза закрыты и ни движения.  
  
Эшли осторожно обошла его и подошла к ящику, о котором говорил сасквоч. Внутри нашлись три шкатулки.  
  
Одна с красным венезелем, одна с синей птицей и еще одна – с зеленой буквой, напоминающей «А» без горизонтальной линии и с кругом сверху.  
  
Сначала Эшли хотела взять ту самую, что с птицей, но руки сами потянулись к вензелю. Нуббины недовольно запищали, но она не обратила на них внимания.   
  
Внутри оказался пистолет золотистого цвета.  
  
Эшли еще раз подошла к столу, посмотрела на вампира и взяла кусочек рахат-лукума, направляясь к дверям. Она не думала об этом, просто захотелось. В тот же миг вампир проснулся.  
  
Открыл чернильно-черные глаза и бросился к Эшли. Нуббины перегородили ему дорогу, прыгая под ногами. Вампир споткнулся и, выбегая из зала, Эшли увидела, как он пронзает когтями двоих из них, а третий скачет следом.  
  
Путь назад почти не запомнился ей, но, когда сасквоч увидел, что она нарушила его приказы, он покачал головой и исчез, сказав, что она никогда теперь не вернется домой. А еще он забрал ее пистолет.  
  
Эшли уснула в слезах.   
  
Проснулась она до рассвета, пошла в ванную и, закрыв дверь изнутри, открыла книгу.   
Когда страницы начали истекать кровью, Эшли не почувствовала ничего. Только оторопь и непонимание.  
  
А потом по дому разнесся крик Эбби.  
  
Все вокруг, казалось, поставили вверх дном. Эшли выставили из комнаты сестры, стоило ей попробовать войти туда. Все куда-то спешили и бежали. Адам с еще одним мужчиной, которого Эшли видела и раньше, отошли в одну из нежилых комнат. Их голоса были слышны из приоткрытой двери.  
  
— Ей нужно в больницу!  
— Ты же врач!!!  
  
Эшли подошла ближе, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Я мог бы помочь, – сказал второй мужчина, – если бы ей попали пулей в плечо – я бы помог. Если бы она обкололась...  
— Заткнись, – зло сказал Адам. – Не смей говорить такого о матери моего сына.  
— Если бы, – терпеливо продолжил его собеседник, – мы удаляли ее органы – я бы тоже справился. Я не акушер, мистер Ворт.  
— В такую грозу никто не может выехать. Сделай, что сможешь.  
— Сделаю. Но не ожидайте чуда.  
  
Эшли отскочила от двери, прежде чем они вышли.  
  
— Брысь в комнату, – рявкнул Адам.  
— Но Эбби...  
— Я сказал – вон. Чтоб глаза мои тебя не видели!  
  
Чуда не случилось. Раньше Эшли всегда думала, что смерть в родах – это пережиток прошлого. Что-то вроде чумы или там проказы. Или смерти от воспаления легких. Но, как оказалось, если поблизости нет больницы, очень легко умереть во время рождения вполне здорового ребенка.  
  
Происходило что-то еще. Эшли слышала крики, и ей даже показалось, что она расслышала голос Кейт. Но ничто, кроме смерти Эбби, больше не волновало ее.  
  
Все, что она слышала от сасквоча, все, что с ней происходило, казалось дурацкой игрой, для которой она была уже слишком взрослой. Хотя мечта, чтоб все это оказалось сном или лучше чтоб она все-таки оказалась той самой принцессой из мира, где не стареют и не умирают, оставалась сильной и прекрасной.  
  
Вот бы жизнь была сном. Вот бы все снова стало хорошо...  
  
Эшли сидела на кровати, обняв руками колени. Она не плакала, понимала, что так станет легче, но не получалось.  
  
Голос, донесшийся от окна, вывел ее из ступора.  
  
— Ваше Высочество?  
— Здоровяк! – Эшли вскочила, подбежала к нему и порывисто обняла сасквоча.  
  
Она наконец заплакала и теперь не могла остановиться, хотя и знала, что уже слишком взрослая для этого. Он мягко обнял ее своими огромными руками, а потом чуть присел, чтоб быть с Эшли на одном уровне.  
  
— Ты можешь продолжить испытание, – сказал он.  
— Что угодно, – прошептала Эшли, отстраняясь. – Я буду делать все, что ты скажешь!  
— Принеси племянника к колодцу.  
  
Эшли кивнула, сморгнула слезы и увидела, что сасквоч исчез. Она глубоко вздохнула и подошла к двери. Ее план таким и был: сбежать вместе с малышом. Кейт она расскажет потом, пусть они сами ловят Ворта. Она больше в этом не участвует.  
  
Муж Эбби дремал в кресле возле колыбели. На коленях у него лежала раскрытая книга. Эшли прокралась к своему племяннику и взяла того на руки, надеясь, что малыш не проснется. Когда ей показалось, что она уже может расслабиться, половица скрипнула и Адам практически подскочил. Несколько секунд они с Эшли смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом она бросилась бежать. У нее было преимущество – проницаемая стена, буквально дверь наружу. Но Ворт все равно знал местность лучше.  
  
Эшли не думала, что она будет делать, когда добежит до колодца. Она уже не боялась последствий, самое страшное, что могло случиться, случилось: Эбби умерла. Луна освещала путь и высвечивала каждый камешек, бежать было не сложнее, чем ранним утром. И даже удалось оторваться от Адама.  
  
Сасквоч уже ждал их у колодца.  
  
— Что мне делать? – спросила Эшли, тяжело дыша.  
— Убей ребенка, – сасквоч протянул ей тот самый золотистый пистолет, – так ты вернешься домой.  
  
Эшли замотала головой, прижимая племянника к себе.  
  
— Нет! Ни за что!!!  
  
Сасквоч пожал плечами и исчез. Эшли услышала за спиной голос Адама, он угрожал, что выстрелит. Что ж, пусть. Она защитит своего племянника – единственное, что осталось от Эбби. Защитит от всех монстров на этом свете.  
  
Выстрела она не услышала, только почувствовала боль.  
  
Все закружилось вокруг, а потом исчезло. Эшли уже не увидела, как арестовывали и уводили Ворта. И не слышала голоса Кейт, которая просила ее вернуться, даже после того, как ей, в обычной сухой врачебной манере, сказали, что она мертва. Медик оставил их вдвоем, унося ребенка, который, в отличие от Эшли, был вполне жив.  
  
— Он убил ее, убил… – шептала Кейт, прижимая голову Эшли к своей груди.  
  
Она словно бы надеялась, что та оживет, но этого не происходило. Напарник молча положил ладонь ей на плечо, и Кейт всхлипнула. Рука Эшли, безвольно свисающая над краем колодца, качнулась, и капля крови сорвалась вниз. Никто не услышал тихого всплеска, с которым она упала в воду, и не увидел ряби на поверхности, отражающей полную луну.  
  
 _ **«Настоящая принцесса никогда не пожертвует жизнью невинного ради спасения своей собственной».**  
  
Принцесса переступила порог зала. Память возвращалась к ней, с каждой секундой все быстрее. Аплодисменты и крики радости были столь громкими, что, казалось, она может утонуть в них, словно в море. Ее взгляд упал на йети, который приветливо кивнул принцессе.  
  
Нуббины, которых вроде бы убил вампир, радостно прыгали в аквариуме, парящем в воздухе. А вот и он сам. Монстр, напугавший ее, выглядел значительно более привлекательно без клыков и когтей. Он улыбнулся принцессе и отсалютовал бокалом с вином. Мужчина с механизмом на груди и невидимка, которых она «победила», стояли рядом, аплодируя громче всех… оборотни и ящеры, русалки в аквариуме, занимающем полстены, парень с двумя лицами и крылатые люди… все они были здесь и приветствовали свою возвратившуюся принцессу.  
  
А посреди зала, на двух высоких тронах, сидели король и королева. Ее родители.  
  
— Иди сюда, дочь моя, – сказала королева.  
— Мы ждали тебя так долго, – добавил король._


End file.
